


Snowed In

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

Why had Harry let Draco convince him that this was a good idea?

“It’ll be fun,” he’d said. “We’ll have some alone time, without the kids. I can teach you how to ski and when we get back to the chateau we can warm each other in front of the fire and fall asleep in the snug.”

Harry had fallen for the spell Draco cast. But that spell had been broken this morning. He looked up out the window, the beautiful view of the mountain gone, replaced by white. The blizzard had started in the night and Harry had awoken to find the chateau dark and the door blocked with snow.

After several tries to clear the snow with magic, which only led to more snow replacing the vanished snow, Harry gave up and resigned himself to the situation, relighting the fire and put his mind to cooking breakfast.

When Draco strolled out of the bedroom, he squinted his eyes before turning to Harry. “Why have you got the lights on? It’s morning, isn’t it?”

Harry let his face go blank before turning to his husband. “Yes, it’s morning, and the lights are on because I like to cook when I can see, so that I don’t cut or burn myself.” At Draco’s confused look Harry turned back to the stove. “We’re snowed in.”

“Snowed in? How deep?”

“Deeper than I can vanish, apparently.”

“Oh.” Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. “Well, we can stay here and cuddle then.”

Harry threw the fork in his hand on the stove. “Draco! We are trapped.” He felt his lungs clench as his breathing sped up.

“Harry? Harry!” The last thing he saw was the concern on Draco’s face.

Harry was never going to let Draco convince him to do anything else ever again.


End file.
